maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3
Heaven and Hell!? is the 3rd chapter of My-Otome series. Because of the contract that has been made by Mashiro and Arika, they are forced to live together in Nina's room, and her roommate is forced to move out. Saddened over of what happened, Shiho uses the chance to manipulate the girl's feelings to get rid of Arika. Summary As the trio came out of the changing room, a girl approached Nina, asking her to taste the Chiffon Cake she made as it turned out perfectly. The girl is introduced as the Coral #3, Erstin Ho, Nina's roommate. Then, Arika proceeds on fondling Erstin's breasts, saying that she maybe #3 on her record, but her breasts are number 1. Nina yells at Arika to stop, as she is bothering Erstin. Arika then compliments the cake, saying that it is delicious, soft and fluffy, and is soft as hers. A group of girls then runs at Mashiro, asking him to become their Master, then squishing him in the process. Yayoi then introduces herself, followed by Lilie, whose specialty are massages. Next is Irina Woods who's well versed at machines, Miya, one of the Trias, Shiho's Soeur or sister, and is good with aesthetics and make-up. Tomoe follows, saying that she is the Star Class representative, and some other girls, and ends in saying that they're pleased to meet the Princess, and asks him to become their Master. Shiho, from afar, shouts about the meaning of the fuss the girls are making, and a woman proceeds by saying that misconduct of public morals is a misconduct of beauty, and what they did is detestable. Mashiro, confused, asks Nina who the girls are, and she identified them as the Trias, and said to control Garuderōbe's public morals, and they're the top 3 Pearl Otome. Shiho then formally introduces herself to Mashiro and identifying herself as the Pearl #3, then followed by Chie Hallard, which gives Mashiro a rose. She then asks if the necklace he's wearing is the Blue Sky Sapphire, and Shiho looks at it and compliments its beauty, then says to Arika that she is billion years early to have such thing. Arika responds back by saying that Mashiro chose her to take care of him, and formed a contract with a kiss on her mouth. Annoyed by Arika's words, Shiho declares that they would do a Butou to determine who's suitable for the Blue Sky Sapphire, and proceeds to call Miya. Shocked, Miya says that it is impossible, as Arika's Butou is unreasonably strong, and even Shiho lost to her before. Then Mashiro, Arika, Nina and Erstin is being called by the Educational Institution, which made Shiho stop, and just said that she would overlook what happened for today, but there wont be any interruptions next time. Mashiro then figures out that the reason why everyone clumped with him is because they want the Blue Sky Sapphire. Arika then compliments what happened, making Mashiro wonder if Arika didn't know anything about the stone, which Arika affirms, much to Mashiro's dismay. Inside the office, he then exclaims his surprise of him living with Arika and Nina, until it becomes possible to cancel the contract, and just a extra precaution to protect them. Natsuki then asks if Mashiro knows if the Otome and her Master are connected by a bond, which Mashiro confirms, and says that if either of the Otome or the Master were to die, the other side were to perish as well, shocking Mashiro. She then asks Nina to took over the two. Nina leads to question Natsuki's request if what to do with Erstin, which she replies that she would be transferred on Yayoi's room, causing her to break the teacup she's holding and shocking her at the same time. Somewhere outside the office, Natsuki, along with Shizuru is having a discussion with Mashiro, saying that if he ever feels temptation, he shouldn't dare to violate the girls, as they will lose their powers if their purity will be lost. If the source of their powers, the Nanomachines, were come into contact on the Male's Special Enzyme, the machines will cease to function. Confused on what special enzyme means, Natsuki enlightens Mashiro by whispering what it means, then says that he wouldn't do such thing, and Shizuru adds that anything erotic is not allowed. Erstin is next seen crying, with Nina and Arika consoling her. She then says that she wants to be with Nina, and it was fun 'til it lasted, then runs away sobbing. Inside the room, Nina says that even if he is unwilling, he has to be a Master to them, and it would be a shame if they didn't get along since they're risking their lives for his sake, so he has to exercise the sense of grace utmost oh his ability. Arika however, tickles Nina, which caused her to hit Arika in the head. She does it again and add that tickling is her weakness, and invites Mashiro to join. He then remembers Shizuru holding a very large scissor, while Arika continuously tickles Nina, and asks her to stop because Mashiro is watching. Outside, Erstin is seen listening on the noise happening on her former room, and Shiho appears, saying that it appears that Erstin likes Nina too much, and if not for Arika, she could be with her forever, and then proceeds on hypnotizing her. The next day, the trio appears seemingly tired because of what happened last night, when Shiho appears and says to Arika that Erstin is her new Soeur, and wants to have a word with her. Erstin, now under Shiho's control, challenges Arika to a Butou, leaving a shock on the three. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *None Abilities Used *Twirling Hypnotism Technique GEMs Used *None Robes Used *None Items Used *None Miryoku Used *None Category:Chapters